Cheetor's Secret
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: Takes place in Feral Scream. Everyone knows that female animals go into heat. No shame in it, it happens. Cybertronian femmes don't go into heat, but Cheetor's part animal. She knows if she was to reveal what she is, it could be possible she'd be taken violently. But the transformation left her with an issue that could end up killing the ones who've raised her throughout the war.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I had a huge urge to write this. Its pretty weird FYI. But I'm Huge fan of almost anything, From Care-bears to RVB. I'm a major fan.**

 **I Don't Own Beast Wars, Sadly.**

* * *

A feline stalked though the hot Sahara plains, hoping to find an oasis of fresh water. Or at least what would soon become the Sahara plains, on a landmass that is, or would soon be called Africa. Yellow and black spot merged on the creature. Well, when your far enough away they seem to merge. The cheetah looked up from its trudging state. A large pool of clear blue water.

The cat drove it's feet faster to the fresh water. It slowed finally once it reached the water's edge. The cat cautiously looked around in search of predators. Concluding that there were none, it lapped at the clear water. The heat was slowly going down. But it wasn't enough. The sun burning the cat's back was strong enough, the scorning sand added to the pain, but what tip her over the unbearable heat of a female cheetah.

* * *

Cheetor know the day was coming. _He_ just chose to ignore it. The alternation form Cheetor scanned was a female in fact, but it was the effects of the female that jacked the cat's systems. Cheetor was always a femme, but when the Axalon crashed a the memory files had been deleted. And it was early in the 'voyage' too. No time for anyone to know she was a femme. Sure when she went on the Axalon, she had a throat shaft infection. Making her sound deeper and more mech-like. But now that it has healed up, she sound like a femme. So she had to purposely make it deep, every time she talked.

Now if they were else where, she'd be fine telling she was a femme. But this was war. With really mean mechs. They would hurt her with a second thought, if that. Cheetor wasn't stupid. When they crash landed she had a feeling, a bad one, and changed her sex tag to mech and changed her designation to a more mech like name.  
She knew she was a little akward in battle cause she really didn't know how to fight, mechly. Pit she could barely fight, but mechs like fights. Mostly. She had to focus not swinging her hips, like BA, in battle. Or keeping her voice masculine when she screamed.

Rhinox was a genius and even he couldn't go though all the name files and figure out who was who. To many variables, plus the database was pretty much wiped out.

But when they scanned the animals, none of them knew the kind of effects that would happen. And female animals go into heat. Femmes did not, and that's a fact. But Cheetahs apparently do.

* * *

Cheetor panicked when she felt the first wave of heat. Thankfully it had been long since the beginning of the beast wars. Then she might have crumbled and told her team about her feminine secret. But now she had a strong mind, teenager like. But she remember when the heat happened (Roughly 6 months before Cutting Edge) The heat over took her. She had been out on a small scouting mission, just find energon deposits. No biggy. It hit hard all at once. The sun trained down on her harder than before. Her legs ached, a pounding processor ache throbbed. Mature thoughts ran through her, heavy breathing, smells unlike she had smelt before. She had looked for the smell for a good 15 cycles before realizing it was herself.

She didn't know what to do. She thought she was turning into a slut. Then it struck her, Female animals are sluts during their heat. They smelled funny, and were quite weak during that time period.

Fortunately she did some sneaking around and stole a couple of suppressants from BA's room. Not much but enough to get her through the heat waves. She just tried doing a bunch of scouting missions so she only had to take suppressants when she was in the base.

Unfortunately, BA apparently noticed and locked her box of suppressants. And Cheetor was out of luck. Not that she like the name Cheetor much. She kinda preferred Che, or Che-Che. But like pit that was gonna happen.

And eventually over time she may or may not have developed a tiny crush on bird-dog. He was just so kind and sweet, and loving and... uhhh, she wasn't getting anywhere with him. No matter how that witch, BlackArachnia, treated him. Che knew for a fact, she could treat him better, better than she can! But that definitely wasn't going to happen.

Anywho... She really wanted to break up there relationship. Even if she couldn't have him. But if would be weird to see a teen male hit on a grow mech in a relationship. But it did make more sense for a teen mech to hit on a female with a body like a model. And as weirded out as Cheetor was, she did just that. She hoped she could anger SilverBolt enough where he was tired of fighting for BA, and just break up! She'd love to show the world she was a female and could freely hit on SilverBolt. Making him love her and not the spider. But that couldn't happen, for her life. You'd think by now she could tell that she was a femme? But your totally wrong. Late one night, after the maximals' thought she had gone to curfew. She had over heard them...

 **That one late night**

 **"Some days I wish I would of pretended to be a mech. But I was ever so fucking foolish..." BlackArachnia randomly said in the middle of their game of poker. The rest of the crew looked at her. What were they suppose to say? The only other femme that had interacted with is, well, was AirRazor. But she was long gone, and they had little to no experience with Femme emotions. But they knew one thing, femme emotions are deadly roller coasters.**

 **"Why do you say that my love?" SilverBolt asked in a noble voice. Che could almost feel herself melt when he spoke. She barely clamped her muzzle from growling when SilverBolt draped an arm around BlackArachnia.**

 **"Fido, don't be stupid." She say as if she had already explained to them the situation. He gave her an adorable blank look. She rolled her eyes and continued. "We're dealing with master criminals here. Not afraid of raping femmes..." She trailed off as a suggestion. Optimus gave her, his most quizzical stare.**

 **"Earlier on he forced me to berth. Littering me with cuts and bruises." She muttered as she laid down a pair of kings. She refused to look at the circle of mechs.**

 **"Who would hurt you, my love?" SilverBolt snarled, he bared his teeth as he wrapped BA in a warm embrace. "I'll rip him to shreds..."**

 **Cheetor thought quite opposite, 'A rapist jerk for queen bitch. How suiting...' She gave a cat grin, she decided to listen back in before missing a piece of the juicy gossip.**

 **"Megatron." She stated quite simply. "Afterwards he sneered in my audio receptor, 'This is what happens to femmes. I guess you should of been smarter, yessss...' I afterwards I found he had impregnated me. I had to abort the sparkling. It killed me inside, but I couldn't keep it. Not with the war... It left a void..." Even as she spoke of darker things, BlackArachnia never lost the evenness tone in her voice.**

 **But Che still had that cat grin as she stalked off to her berthroom.**

 **End of that night.**

* * *

Now it was long after that time, that Che's heat struck again. And BA may not of said it out loud. But she knew some was taking her medication. Cheetor swore aloud the first time she found out the box was locked. She was in trouble, though the pain hadn't hit hard yet, she could feel in her gut that it was coming soon. And things could lead to another. She could become desperate in the heat, and become pregnant and she couldn't live with herself if she aborted...

She had to get out, she need air bad. She must get these thought off her processor or she was gonna go crazy. Cheetor wasn't on her shift so that meant nothing to think about. Like come on, even monitor duty you watched the screen for something. She had nothing to do. It was later at night, not crazy late when OP would kill her for being up, just not like sunset late.

She wondered if she could sneak out of a midnight stroll. That was simple enough. But how would she get past rattrap? Well, he did play late night poker. Maybe she would get lucky. She really couldn't think of a better plan. Her processor throbbed with the thought of thoughts. She really needed the calmness of nature. It reminder her of Tigerton.

She poked her helm out of her berthroom. Clear. No bots in sight. She tip-toed down the hallway. It almost made her want to go back to her room. The shadows lurking on the walls, the tension of being caught. A loud crack of thunder, she trembled. Thunder and lightening scared her half to the pit! But it didn't spook Cheetor. But it spooked Che quite a bit. Then an alarm rang out.

'Scrap, I'm caught!' She yelped in one of her thoughts. She was already devising a story of why she was out. Then it struck her, that was a stasis pod alert alarm. She saw SilverBolt emerge from his berthroom from the corner of her optic. She called from over her shoulder, "Hey SilverBolt." It drove her crazy about the deepness in her voice, but it was that and a few downsides of being a mech or get raped. She'll take the first.

The mutt gave her a disgusted look and growled quietly. Now externally she shrugged her shoulder and gave an optic roll. But in the inside she was crying. It was hard for her to trust. And even harder to love someone. But once she had her heart set on something or someone, it was stuck on it. (Accidentally or not). Sure, she deserved that for trying to break up their relationship, but was all that truly necessary? SilverBolt thought it was, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

She quickly waked to the control room with her head down. She tried to pass it off as sleepiness, by running into things and walking slowly. But she was just trying to hide the watering in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them to make the excess 'water'. When she got to the bridge Optimus was already talking, he noticed her walking in.

"Little late I see, Cheetor?" He questioned Cheetor snapped 'his' head up and looked at 'his' leader a bit sheepishly.

"Uh... Yeah little tired. Not fully awake yet" She replied in hasty voice. Rattrap piped up.

"Yeah, Da kiddo ran into a wall, twice." He punched the feline in the shoulder. Optimus looked at the cat with an eye.

"Well, I'll need you to wake up, we're heading to a sector terrain that your best at." He finally said after at moment. "Meet me at the front entrance in 5 cycles."

* * *

Lightening crack around the high terrain. A large wasp flew around with a oval pod. A purple Cyber-T-Rex was flying right behind it. The T-rex chuckled darkly.

On the over end, Cheetor was flying high over the terrain, she land on a ledge beside Optimus. His device made a small beep noise. Cheetor hover herself near the bigger bot.

"Not a bling, blip or blup, Big bot. Maybe It was just a frequency from the charged air waves?" She really wanted to get out of the rain! She watching his facial expression change in a moment.

"No, it was a beckon! " He scolded her, "There's a stasis pod out here, some where." He said in a quieter voice.

"Then something must be jamming it." She concluded.

"More like, some one." He replied grimly. And after his statement the Cyber-T-Rex and wasp flew up behind them. Startling the pair in the processor.

"Gee, I wonder who..." Cheetor deadpanned with an expression belonging to only a teenager. She looked back to her commander, then together then looked at the T-rex as he charged his hand laser... thing. Optimus loaded his chest guns. Then a fire was exchanged as the smaller bots from each other side hid behind the bigger mech. Maybe to encourage them on, who knows.

One of Megatron's laser nearly hit Cheetor. She yipped "Hey!" Waspinator grunted as one of Primal's laser's nearly got him.

"Ahhh!" OP yelled as he was struck (Finally, how bad is both of ya'lls shooting?!) by one of Megatron's rounds. Cheetor looked back towards her leader, forgetting the major threat. She looked back remembering the danger at arms. But it was to late. She was taken down as well.

The Predacon leader turned back to his subordinate, "Protect that pod with your life Waspinator, your life!" He snarled/hissed. Then he was hit in the back by Optimus. Refuse to let them leave. Another fire exchange was given. One of the shot hit the bug and he released the pod.

"No~" He screamed, transformed and raced down to fetch it. The pod tumbled and landed on the edge of a cliff. Cheetor spotted this, she thanked primus her head ache had gone down. Her feet pushed off the cliff as she flew down to race the Wasp for it. Waspinator saw her, gasped and grabbed the rope and fired at her. Cheetor dodge income rounds. Till a round in the back from Megatron hit her. Megatron laughed as she went down. And fired again at OP.

Cheetor landed on the hard ground, she wasn't going to give up. She heard the bug laugh at her and flew away. She wouldn't tolerate this kind of mockery! She groaned and transformed, she was gonna get him and get him good!

"Hang on Big Bot! I'll give him some to fret about." She knew she was being a bit rash, but her heat was staring to affect her thinking. Se pulled out her sniper, if she couldn't have the stasis pod, they couldn't either! Wait what did she just say? She heard Optimus Say 'no Cheetor', but that didn't screw up her shot. No it was what she just thought. Why would she ever say such a think? The bot could change, like BA had. What had cause this impulse?

She watched in horror as her shot miss and hit the ledge OP was on. She watched him yell as he tumbled down. She was such an idiot! What had she done?

"No Optimus!" She almost forgot her cover. She jumped down and transformed and Mega-jerk laughed. He and the bug sped off to who knows where.

She started looking under the cliff, then to her horror she spotted his giant servo stick out under a bunch of heavy looking rocks. Sparking. She instantly started to dig him out. After what felt like forever a disc shot out. She jump out of the way. Barely .

'So... you like rough?' She trailed off in her helm she shook it to get rid of the thought. One mech shot stuff like that. "Hey, take it easy with the power pizzas." Out of the darkness DepthCharge faithfully emerged.

"Looks like you had trouble." He stated in his batman voice, it sent shivers up her spine. She groaned in response. Cheetor bet if she had answered verbally she might of said something not necessary. Optimus began to regain consciousness.

"Megatron, Waspinator..." He said in a weak voice.

"And Rampage?" He cut the commander off.

"Uh, no. Woulda remembered him." Che said. She knew she was in deep trouble.

"I've fine tuned my scanners to lock on to his Spark signature." He mutters, then abruptly speaks, "The reading it this way!" He jumps and transforms before flying away.

"No," Optimus yells, "You are not to engage them without back up!" It's obvious in his voice that he know DepthCharge isn't listening. "Do you hear me? DepthCharge!" He bellows at the Manta Ray.

"Man, Big Water Bat totally shined you..." Just because she, acted like a he didn't mean she has to talk like an old bot. She was still a teen mind you!

"Seems to be a trend..." Oh yea, she was in trouble, "You put that protoform at risk, Cheetor!" He yelled at her. She flinched.

Maybe if she played the dumb kid card..."Huh? I-I was trying to save our circuits!" She pleaded. That was half true.

"Even so," He chastised, "We don't trade one life for another!"

"But it was a blank!" How come she was the only one here seeing this? "Even if megs fires it up, its just gonna be a pred." She wanted to stick by her statement.

"I can see how that makes sense..." She thought he was finally understanding, but there was that tone, "But not now Cheetor, it innocent!" 'Innocent, Innocent? The worst things come from innocent!' She thought in rage. She watched a her leader tried to transform. She gasped as sparks flew. "I'm going to go get repairs. You get some back up and assist DepthCharge." He commanded. Help? Did he not think she was help enough? What else was he to think, she was only a 'child'. She watched him transform despite the sparks.

The moment he was out of ear shot, she began talking to her self. She had a habit of doing that. "Back up. Uninstall that." She was gonna show him that she could take care of her self. "No matter what some people think this cat can handle a situation!" She transformed and let out a yowl. She could be fine by herself. Damn hormones.

* * *

Finally she arrived at her destination. It took no joke forever to located the Manta Ray. She had seen Megatron bring something to life, but she hadn't gotten close enough to hear. The first thing she heard was,

"And to think I was wondering who to shoot first." DepthCharge sneered, then watched the thing that looked like Dinobot attack him.

Then she saw Megatron command Dinobot to kill him. She watched knowing her place. If she stuck too soon, she would give herself away and possible. Or wait for a more perfect moment to strike and have DepthCharge possibly off-lined. She wasn't the kind of bot to let someone offline. Most of the time.

You know happens from there. If not watch the show. Episode; Feral Scream. She shoots stuff, get shots, grabs a hover thing, fly up to the machine takes the device and throws it to DepthChage, and gets stuck in the machine, overload, and she 'dies'.

* * *

Systems coming on line...

 **Designation: Cheetor...**

 **Fraction: Wild**

 **Internal damage: Heavily severe...**

 **External damage: Critical...**

 **EMP: Non-similar...**

 **Energy Levels: Offline low**

 **Spark pulse: Female, Error... Femme... Female Error... Femme Error... Systems crashing, abort?**

 **Organic Code: Cheetah**

Well, that was new. Cheetor looked through her systems checks once more.

 **Designation: Cheetor**

 **Fraction: Maximal**

 **Internal damage: None**

 **External damage: None**

 **EMP: Normal levels**

 **Energy Level: 100%**

 **Spark Pulse: Femme**

Everything was normal. Maybe it was just a glitch. She didn't have any organic code did she? And Cheetor was a Maximal, not wild. Whatever that was. She'd have to ask Rhinox. Well that could lead to Rhinox asking questions, she decided better not push her luck. Wait she wasn't dead. Her last memory file showed her being tortured by that tower thing. And a white light then boom. Nothing. But their was a dream.

 **Dream**

 **Where she walking slowly through a dead man's land. Boulders and dead tree show no signs of life. It was creepy. She looked down, she gasped. Every part of her body was flawless. Perfectly angled, from her nails to her tail. Her hips dip and looked so temping. She ran, she could almost feel herself fly. It was amazing. She spotted a large pool of water. She carefully crept closer to the edge of the pool. She peer at the figure staring at her.**

 **She was beautiful. She plates were golden, shiny. (Like the shiny after BA's transformation). She was... She had no words for it. She looked deeper into the water. Che saw something. What was it? She could feel the cool water lap at her black crystal nose. She strained to look at the movement. She slipped.**

 **She felt the coolest of the water for a moment, then nothing. She looked around. Just grayness. Then the CR grew from the ground. At least what could be counted as the ground. She watched it open, the darkness scared her. She couldn't see into it. She backed away, her teammates gathered around her. They screamed in fear.**

 **"Ah~ SilverBolt, what is that thing?" BlackAchachnia scream, as she tucked herself neatly into his arms. Smirking at the cat. Her teammates quickly recoiled from her and pulled their weapons on her.**

 **"What? I'm Cheetor, I-I'm a femme, see?" She pulled her to her helm to show she meant no harm. Maybe they would make her go into the darkness. They didn't take it.**

 **"Well, then..." Rhinox slyly replied,"If your Cheetor. It looks as if you changed a bit..." Rattrap picked up for him. Stalking closer to her.**

 **"We'll just have to see what made you, different." He said as he pushed her into the machine, then close the hatch. She screamed, something wasn't right. She felt weird. Her limb felt** **like they were growing, shrinking, morphing into things it shouldn't.**

 **"Primus..." She heard SilverBolt mutter, "What a monster. Hahahaha." Then door opened she tried hiding deeper into the CR chamber as the light hit her. But SilverBolt's clawed hand dragged her out. She limped/hobbled to regain her balance. She turned her head as her teammates mocked her. She couldn't do this. She began to run, but tripped on something. And fell into the ground. On impact to awoke.**

 **End of dream**

She thought it best to know were she was and how to get back to... Scrap. Optimus was gonna kill her. Pit, maybe bring her back to life so that he could kill her again. Cats do have nine lives. She began to stand up. Bad idea. Her leg wobbled for a split second. An uncomfortable pain broken through her legs. The heat, how could she be so stupid. Her belly ached and the sky seem to spin. She couldn't let herself crumble to pieces, no this was only a wave. When it passed she'd get back to base ASAP.

"Oh Primus..." She drew out. The more she moved the more she hurt. Maybe if she just stayed still. She didn't move a joint. Cheetor focused on her breathing. The stars began to moved so fast like, if she didn't watched them, they would go right pass her. After about two mega cycles (two hours) she tried to move. Finding the bare minimal movement she could take without too much pain.

She stumbled past rocks, and dead trees. The creepiness of the land was starting to freak her out. It was almost like her dream. She spotted a pool. She didn't dare look at her limps as her moved closer. It seemed odd to her that she still hadn't seen the damage, she just guess she hadn't looked because of the external damage report saying that she was fine.

She looked into the pool, she, she she was a demon. Nothing like her dream, except the monster part. Her body was, mismatched. But it showed just how feminine she was. Muscle, cables, fur, metal was in dispatches. She was to say, a monster. She started tearing at her self. She couldn't do this. The pressure was far to heavy on her shoulders already, this was the crashing force. She thrashed her left side against a large boulder. What would they think of her? Negative things, that's what.. She yowled, a demon cry rang out. Was that her? Cheetor knew she was speaking in cheetah tongue, "I'm a monster!" She wailed on in the language of the cat.

She paused her she heard a loud screech. She had heard it before. Where? Where? Where had she heard that nightmarish screech before? Then it hit her, the copy of Dinobot. He was near. What was he doing at the way out here? In this weather no less. She jumped stone to stone to find where the enemy was. Doing so unlocked something in her. A primal urge that took her mind off the heat, like an override control. Hunting. She was hunting.

She paused and decided to listen in once more. The sound was much clearer. She could even make out some conversation.

"Ain't that a kick in the Lug-nuts. Hehehe" Mmmmm, lug-nuts... She shook those thoughts from her head. DepthCharge, what was he doing? She watched the three mechs talk to him. She got some of the talk, but she just couldn't understand them speaking. But she could easily read the hostile body postures. They were gonna hurt DepthCharge. They were gonna hurt _her_ teammate, _her packmate_. They were gonna have to go through her first.

But what if he recognized her? But a small voice told her he wouldn't. Pit, she barely recognized herself. She had a lot of major changes, that and she actually looked like a femme & had severe damage to her outer. (But she didn't know her body was already healing). She took a leap of faith. She watch one of them close in on her packmate. Whitish with, not pink, but a lightish red. (Betcha Can't guess which TV show that comes from.)

She yowled a warning in native tongue.

"Leave him alone!" They all paused and looked around. They heard the threat. At least she thought they understood her, but all they heard was yowls. They moved in once more. Cheetor thought they were being disobedience. They had to pay. She yowled and leap closer, taking cover of some rocks. All at once Cheetor leaped past them and knocked them over. She left an extra gift on the large purple one. He seem to be the pride leader.

She hide behind a rock as they talked. She waited as they found out she was going to be a large problem. She heard one, the smaller one judging by the sound of the foot steps, was charging at her. The steps stop, she leaped into the air and onto the enemy. She tackled him in mid-air and dragged him back to the ground. When they hit the ground. Or should I say when QuickStrike's back hit the ground with Cheetor on top of him, she began hacking at him. She dragged her razor sharp claws against anything that was open, and when he covered something with one of his arms, she clawed it to the point of hanging by bare wires.

He kicked her sharp in the gut. She in returned she kicked him back, and he tumbled from behind the rock. She grabbed his tail and attacked him again. When he looked non-salvageable she threw his tail in the air for good measure. He hurt her packmate, she hurts him. Fair enough.

She pricked her ears when she heard the cocking of guns. She wanted more of the feeling. Having the blood on her claws, the flesh in her mouth, the screams of pain and mercy. She wanted more. She moved to new cover. Dodging in the shadows to appear as if she was using teleportation to move new locations. She hope this tactic work in striking more fear into her prey.

Her efforts were rewarded with gasps. She decided to move. She ran at almost full speed, just slow enough for her enemies to see her. She watched as each's face wretched into different forms of terror as she 'removed' them. She smiled as she watched the purple one fall of the cliff from the comfort of her boulder. She growled in tongue.

"Safe, Packmate safe." It was almost as if a protective gear kicked in. Maybe it had. She didn't think to long about it. She leaped over to DepthCharge. Was he okay? Did the pred bastards hurt him? That was a weird word, pred. It sounded short for something, but what? She steadied herself on him, placing her fore-paws on him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. He looked at her in terror. He didn't recognize her, that was good. But didn't he hear her? "Are you hurt?" His health was her main concern at the moment. Why wasn't he responding? Did they do something to he voice? She talking to him right? She was prepared to ask again when something, or someone cut her off.

"DepthCharge!" A larger bot cut her off, he looked familiar. Was he her friend? A packmate. But all the bots up seemed like they were afraid of her, what if this one was trying to get rid of her? But she just couldn't bring herself to attack it. He didn't look like he was trying to hurt packmate. His kind and gentle eyes told her otherwise against her instincts. She leaped to a boulder a safe distanced away. Her ruby red eyes connected with his. He released packmate from the bonds that held him. Packmate was safe with him. Che knew this would not be the last time she saw these strange beasts. She dashed into the darkness.

* * *

 **Okay if you haven't taken note, Cheetor or Che is losing her memory about the Maximals and Predacons. She is now infused with organic code, so she really is part cheetah. Earlier she just had code instructions for her body. Now she has urges. Because of it it is hard for her cheetah half to work with her robotic half. Because I'm betting in her first form she had 50% Animal code with 50% Robotic code. Second form 20% animal code with 80% robotic. And this form like 85% animal and 15% robotic. So she has weapons, but response more like an animal.**

 **Stang Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks you for reading so far, I live for Cheetor. He (or She) is my idol. Like American Idol. You know, I love it how Fangirls and Fanboys are nuts for real, but we're okay with that. And how easily we accept others for who they are, no matter what they've done. Probably cause we know we've done way worse.**

 **I'm mega excited, cause I'm about to go on a date with my crush. Well, he doesn't know its a date. I'm best friends with his sister/ Twin, so when they go on family events, their parents take me along, (kinda to baby sit their kids cause their children immature and reckless. (But I'm perfectly fine with that.)) But yeah, let's not hear me ramble about my never going to happen love life.**

 **Notes, This is after part 1. I advise you to watch Beast Wars it is, I kid you not, the best show ever.**

 **Next I do plan on keeping the rating and maturity at T. I do not feel comfortable with writing anything that happens in bed other than sleeping in it. Or reading a book. That I'm fine with.**

 **Another note, remember TFA? And you know how Megatron's commander's name was LugNut? Well, DepthCharge refers to lugnuts as you know... So does that mean LugNut's name basically mean penis or what? Cause I'm confused now. Cause if that's what my parents named me, I'd hate my parents for life.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Beast wars, sadly.**

 **Stang Out !**

* * *

 **Major Time Skip cause I'm lazy. You know Cheetor go back to base, then escaped, then when to a cave. Done, now your up to date!**

She awoke. Cheetor knew something was wrong before she opened her optics. She was tired, aching and so mother-fragging moody it wasn't funny. She keep telling her self she just had a long bad dream, induce by taking a double shift. She had no comfort when she opened her optics. Grey rocks around her were slashed heavily, some were even tiny pebbles. The foliage below her was covered in energon blood. But she, herself looked fine. Everything came back at once, nearly knocking her over in the process.

Cheetor was crying out in a plead for mercy from the pain. She was trying to transform, but every time she got close... The, the, the beast took hold of her and reverted her back into the vengeful animal that she had become. It made her wild. Bashing herself against the rocks till she cause barely stand or attacking rocks thinking them to be her loving teammates and her claws would wear down so much they would bleed, then she would heal again. And the cycle would repeat till sunrise. Cheetor remembered her body slipping into the welcomed unconsciousness.

She looked at herself. Why did she heal so quickly? It was so unnatural. She looked around at the destruction she make.

"Wh-what am I..." She asked herself. She sobbed, she was an animal. No not even that, animals wouldn't hurt, murder, their family. Was her real family waiting back on Cybertron, or had they forgotten her? Wouldn't surprise her, her family really didn't notice her, is was always about her older brother. And when someone pretended they wanted to help her, they always hurt her in one way or another. She didn't need to think about this anymore.

She got up and began to leave when she felt something. She looked down. It was a piece of armor. That thing's armor. She looked around and notice how much armor she had broken off. Primus it was a lot. She thought for a moment. There was something that could be gained from this. But what? It looked like enough armor for a whole bot! She got an idea. She knew OP. He might want to see remains to make sure the beast wasn't a threat. But what could she say about her missing? It wasn't like her to not come back. Cats always come back home when they can. So why didn't this kitty come home.

She met the beast on the mountain top? No, too stupid. The beast was a monster from a pod? Diffidently no. There had been only one pod come to earth. Not two. Maybe the beast mutated from her? Not even she was native enough to believe that. What sounded believable? An idea struck her. The beast could of been a copy of Dinobot, but infused with her 'DNA' and she had to stop it. Yeah that was totally believable! She would do something that stupid, running off to go prove herself. She may be young, but that didn't mean she was stupid. She knew what the others thought of her. And honestly, it didn't surprise. She would think that way too, especially of a 'young, teenage mech.'

Che waddled out in the jungle after she arranged the pieces of broken armor in a shape of a once living beast. She better control this, curse, or the people she loved where going to get hurt.

* * *

She strolled through the large basin on her journey home. She could detect familiar spark signatures. OP, SliverBolt and Rattrap. What where they doing out here? There should be only one out for guard duty. She rounded the bend. Rattrap was at attention while Sliverbolt was casually lying against a boulder for support. His wings glistened in sunlight. His expression was casual, not worried like the other two faces. Optimus was talking solemnly of something. She chuckling slightly that they didn't notice her. She gave her lovingly smirk. "Having a picnic without me?"

She watched her teammates reactions, uniquely play out. Silverbolt gave her a look that read, 'Oh joy the twerp is back. The time was good while it lasted.' Rattrap had a mixture of happiness and glee that spread from his face plates. While Optimus scared the scrap out of her. She froze as Rattrap spoke something about 'spots looking good for a dead bot.' Or something like that. Optimus had a very brief moment of shock in his optic. Then it turned into deep thought. Like he was brooding over saying something. The spotted feline got worried. Did he know something? Was she in trouble, she made her legs stop trembling. She froze, apparently his thinking was over.

"Cheetor, where were you?" He drew slowly. Is if waiting to she how she would react. Uh... She wasn't quite so prepare for this. She thought of the best ways to explain why she would even be out, while there was a crazed beast out on the loose, not to mention her being hurt too.

"I was, uh, taking care of that monster that was trying to scrap me. You won't have to worry anymore, you can count on that." She revised that sentence in her processor, it just didn't seem right to her. 'I was tearing myself apart, imaging it was _your flesh, your energon, your sparks._ But, I will control myself, or offline myself before hurting you...' That sounded better, Cheetor was content with that.

"Oh really now?" He asked, his face read as if he didn't believe her. She wouldn't blame him. She'd tell them the truth, but what she did... what she could do if the beast got out. Cheetor was pretty sure Optimus wouldn't take that risk. He just might end her then and there.

"Well I guess there's not need to keep you two. Silverbolt, Rattrap, dismissed." He had that tone again. The one that meant something bad was gonna happen. And it worried the scrap out of her. "Cheetor and I'll be in after I've examine the cyber creature's... Remains."

'Frag... But at least I'm prepared.' Cheetor thought

* * *

Megatron sat alone in his control thinking hard. He replay the video from last night. The creature, Cheetor, had been moving at Mach 2. Feral in deed. It would prove very difficult to bring him in, yessss. He had an in-counterment with cheetor, he was very deadly indeed. As for the mental state he was in, was questionable. But he seem to recognize the ray, DepthCharge was it? This wild beast could indeed prove bothersome.

Megatron was no fool when it came to beasts like this. They were wild, unruly, would chew off a body limb to evade capture and most importantly, would do anything to keep others from knowing...

* * *

Cheetor quietly trailed behind her leader unsure if this was the last point she could go before the 'Never going back' path. It scared her. The dark thoughts of turning scared her. What if she went feral during a critical moment? Like at a battle, she could turn from the pressure then attack her teammates. She could picture Rhinox on his side gasping for 'air', regretting taking a vicious blow for Rattrap. The rat in return would be screaming at her to leave, shooting at her to scram. Never to hurt another being. And when she turn to run, but was caught in a web. BlackArachnia leering in, whispers threats that she would have no problem carrying out. Then all a sudden she screams out, "Your the reason behind this!" And gesturing to the disaster she caused. Rattrap and Rhinox, Optimus re-bandaging DepthCharge because his claw shape gashes refuse to stop bleeding. The base was wrecked, but at least the predacons had been scared off. SilverBolt looming in with a long looking feather dagger. BA spoke again in a screech, "Femme's are suppose to be guardians of life, but you are a demon of death...Pray to Primus that you have been a good kitty..." She nodded to SilverBolt and he plunged the knife deep into her chest, she startled out of her dream-like state.

"I don't see why we have to do this don't you trust me?" Che asked sick of the pressure and tension in the air.

"Normally yes, but at the moment I think your hiding something!" Optimus sniped back.

"I'm not hiding anything Optimus, I just want your trust." Che answered calmly. This made Optimus stare at her for a few moment. Che knew if she started to act wild, untamed... that was all the monster needed to get out. "Come, the remains are this way." She walked pass him without a stutter in her stride. She pulled herself near a large cave opening. She gesture inside for the leader to look himself. Refusing to look at the pieces that were herself.

And he did just that,

'Prey, so predictable. It would just be so easy to blow the stalactites and let them pierce his spark chamber and let him die. Say it was the preds, and nobody would ever know. The beckons are to far to scan this area and know if you where lying~' A little voice said. Cheetor nearly gasped, what a wicked thought. Had that come from her? Surely not.

'Oh, but indeed. You know you want him dead, to kill him and let his precious blood ooze through your claws... Come on, you know you want the rusty taste of the energon.' The manic little voice continued. It, it sounded like her own voice.

'That's because I am you, the organic side at least... remember your impulses? That was dear sweet me. But now you can hear me loud and clear. You will kill him now, or I will...' She sounded. Cheetor's eyes widen. No she wouldn't do that. It went against all her codes of honor. The honor Dinobot taught her. She shook her helm, she'd never do that, never.

"See Optimus, I took care of the beast, now can we head back to base?" Che asked, she really didn't care how whiny she sounded at the moment. She also thought of a revised edition of her last sentence. 'You don't have enough evidence on me. I won, you lose.' Che said mockingly in her head, she didn't like how rude she was sounded. Even if it was just to herself.

"I... I suppose that would be a good idea." The monkey agreed. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, you always have friends." Cheetor absently nodding think differently to herself.

'If you knew the truth, I doubt you'd be saying that...' She trailed as he walked from out of the cave. She saw a flash a movement. She watched Optimus transform into his jet mode and began to take off. She looked back into the cave, and wandered into it. She took note something was different. She looked up, same grey stone. She looked left and right, same grey stone with claw markings. She looked at the 'remains'. Nothing different, til she saw a bump in the dirt that caught her optic. Her helm follow it. Her green optics widened in horror. A message was scratched into the dirt.

 **"Dear Kitten of the Maximals,**

 **Don't think I don't know your secret. I won't hesitate to tell. Be thankful that I didn't kill your dear leader. You will come to coordinates Greta-B1, H7 at 22:00, two solar cycles from now. Don't be late or else...**

 **-Truly yours,**

 **Megatron"**

How, why, what? Did he know her secret. And if so which one? She was a cat of many tails. And why didn't he kill Optimus? It was the perfect chance! But what if she didn't show. What was or else? If he told he lose any power he held on her. So it couldn't be crazy terrible, but still...

"Cheetor! You coming?" Optimus called. She would have to think about this later. She was in deep slag...

* * *

Cheetor walked into the base (In Beast mode) with one of her happy-go-lucky smiles that made her the omega of the pack. Huh? Pack? That was a new term, but it did suit just fine. A pack was a group of being using each other for survival. And in a way it was the same. Optimus was the Alpha, leader. Rhinox is his beta, SIC as well as healer. Rattrap would be a clear TIC and Assassin. BA and Sliverbolt might either be Sentinel couple or Warriors. DepthCharge was a bit of a free runner, but he was a good warrior. Cheetor was the scapegoat, the omega, the nobody.

But she rather be a nobody, than a monster. But that was what she was, there was no changing that fact, that curse... It was comforting too at least be the kid. beasts get locked into cages, and kids got to roam free because everybody thinks their innocent. But she wasn't innocent anymore, monsters aren't innocent, no matter how hard they try to be loved. Monsters can't be loved. And she was a monster.

Cheetor couldn't let that be her. To have her pack turn away from her, leave her like a, a, twisted! Wait, what was a twisted? It didn't make sense, a twisted? Why would she say that, it has no meaning to her. Her optics widen, sparks flew inside her brain as if reconnecting to an old memory. A dream really. It hurt as she felt herself travel down to the core of herself. Data of her past flew by her green optics. One didn't seem to move out of her way. She tried desperately to run away from the incoming memory. She paws kicked at nothing. The memory smashed into her knocking the 'breath' out of her.

 **White blasted around her, she couldn't see a thing around her. Then the lights started to dim. She looked up, a mother cheetah, frowning down on her. Why was she looking up to a 3 foot cheetah, and why she frown upon Cheetor? She looked around to see where she was... She would of gasped but she couldn't get her mouth to cooperate. She was a tiny, near bald kitten.**

 **She looked back up to the older female. And started demanded normal questions consisting of things like, who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Then she stood to move serious, but stumbled quite badly in the process. Her paw hurt so bad, she looked down at it to see the yellow and black paw bent to a weird and sickly looking angle.**

 **"Ah~ careful little one, I see you are twisted..." She sighed rather sadly as she nuzzled Cheetor head. Cheetor looked at her in bewilderment, what the pit was twisted? "Ah~ I see, you were just born, it is unlikely you know what twisted means. It means little one you are special, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Some how, Che doubted she was gonna like to see where this headed.**

 **And was blinded once more as she felt her body slam into an invisible barrier. She found her self lying casually under the tree. She tried to make her body get up. It didn't respond. She felt something bounce on the back of her head. She looked in the direction it came from in fury. So she could do that, she opened her muzzle to ask why she was here, but different words came out. Well, they weren't even words, but she could understand them.**

 **"Leave me alone Safari!" She growled. Up in the trees a small group of four cheetahs look down on her in disgust. One of them, somehow she knew the cheetah's name, smirked at her. She batted at a fruit and it hit Che in the head once more.**

 **"Well, maybe if you don't like it, you should run away." Safari sneered, the rest of the group snickered behind her. Somehow Che felt offended. But why? She could beat this mother-fragger's aft if she pleased. Safari opened her mouth once more, "Oh, wait. I forgot you can't, your twisted." The word echoed in her mind, twisted, twisted, twisted... It equaled with unless, weak, helpless, pathetic... But it stuck a nerve. A nerve she didn't know she had. It wasn't her feelings that were hurt, but** **someone else's.**

 **Instead of the normally proud and fierce snarky comment, her voice came out weak. Almost like she was going to cry. "It's not my fault..." She sniffed and limped off into a cave she didn't know/knew was there.**

 **And she felt her body twitched one more before she hit a blank of white. This one hurt more than the others. She felt the wind be knocked out of her once more. She peeled open one optic to find herself by a river. Her sisters and brothers where in a fig tree. But something was difference about the sky. It was burning like the sun when it falls. But it was only burning in one spot. A streak really. It grew closer to her and her family til an ear shattering crash was heard.**

 **Then the streak crashed by the water fall. Cheetor felt herself move to the streak, against her will. The closer she came, fuzzy details cleared. Like the object being rather large and grey, rather than small and burning color. It also had dark black marking on the side. Cheetor couldn't understand what it said. But then for a moment it became readable, then back to non-understandable.**

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered in her head as a yellow scan light swept through her. "Man, what Deja Vu..." She muttered once more as she hit another wall on the dream.

She gasped as she came back into reality.

"What ... happen..." She panted as she tried to regain her breath. "What am I?"

* * *

 **oooooooo! What's happening to the sweet feline? Find out soon!**

 **Stang Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you wait so long, I love Cheetor and not writing, kills me. No literally, my therapist (I need one because I tried to commit suicide.) tells me it relaxes me and allows my feelings to flow through. I'm typical very uptight and don't let my real emotions to show. So yeah, I'm very distrusting despite how sweet I act. So I just want you to know, Smiling doesn't mean a person's happy. My fake motto is Fake a smile til your happy, and then you will evenly become happy. My real motto is Maybe today I will die and be freed. When I was young, my school had suicide. The next day everyone was crying. But I was skipping around and said 'It's okay, at least he's in a better place. So smile!' Then people screamed at me. Even the ones who didn't know the guy. And mentally I was screaming back "At least I'm happy for him, he gets to be free. Safe from the terrible world! I wish that was me! But I'm too fucking scared... I bet you wish that was me too, huh?" So the next day I hid for four hours and cut myself. So yeah all good!**

* * *

Cheetor ran to her berthroom. Trashed by the one and only... her. She kicked the clutter just enough for her to start pacing. Of course she forgot to close the door, so after a minute of pacing she ran over to the door and peeked out it. It looked like no one had used the hallway. She shut the door in relief, sliding down it into a sitting position. Then she officially began freaking out.

Who was that? What was that and who was she? Why did she get that vision and what the heck it mean? When was it, because now the she reflect on the vision/dream, that grey looked a lot like the... Axalon... was it the Axalon? Cheetor didn't know. Heck she didn't know who, what, where, why and how things were happening. But all she could say for sure; Is all she knew, loved and believed dearly in, was in grave danger.

"Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this wrath from Primus?" She climbed on to her berth and sobbed. She was putting her family in harms way...Her. Not Megatron, Not the Voks, not even Unicron, but her.

Cheetor hopped off her berth and began her pacing once more. She needed to focus. She needed to find a way to meditate. To find her center point. She looked around her the small, grey room. What could she do? It's not like she could go out for a stroll at this hour. No that even the rat would be dumb enough to let her out.

She looked around her room, hoping something could get her to calm down. But all she saw a was the cheap items or posers that really meant nothing to her. It wasn't like she was in her room very often anyway. So really only came in there to recharge. All the action was on the bridge. And where there's action, you can bet your carrier that's were she was. Her optics landed on the photo of her and Optimus.

Why was she hiding this from him? What kind of person did that make her? Optimus was the closest thing she had to a parent. Her own parents treated her worst than he did. She how does she repay him? With lies of course. She wanted to cry and scream and kick and kill...

What was wrong with her? She really was that monster she saw early. She was nothing more than a robot with no spark. No, she wasn't mindless, not yet. Sanity is what made her a Cybertonian. She threw her claws over her face. She wanted to die. Trying to keep herself wrapped in lies and hate was too much. Living like this was too stressful for a femme her age. Cheetor wasn't even sure her life could be considered living at this point.

A light knock came at the door. She quick opened the door to find not one. Not a spark in sight. She peaked her helm out the door, hoping to see the culprit leaving. There was no one leaving her. Though down the hall she did hear a two voices as Blackarchnia slipped inside Silverbolt's room. It did break her spark a little bit, but her focus was to the conversation they were having. She leaned forward at best she could, holding the door tight with both servos. How the heck did she hear a knock that light from inside her own room?

"-Sure that spots is fine?" BA's voice quietly spoke as she closed the door behind her. But Cheetor still heard the other femme's voice through the steel door. "He's been acting off more than normal...his attitude has been, peculiar."

"My love, that cat is foolish. He may simply be growing up. Finally acting like an adult mech. We're just not used to him not acting like a sparking." Silverbolt answered. Cheetor heard a squishy sound. She bet the bird-dog had just kissed the spider. A small clink of metal had her optics wide open in awkwardness.

"No, rover, that's not what I meant." The she-devil must of pushed him away because Cheetor couldn't hear anymore... weird sounds. "I mean, he's been way to distant. Like he's hiding something. Wait, you don't he's behind my missing suppressants?" Cheetor nearly choked on nothing. She tried to listen in before she missed anymore. "You don't think he's drugging himself do you?" She sounded...concerned. This came as bit of a surprise to Cheetor. She didn't think the spider cared anything about her.

"My love, you shouldn't put much thought into that useless cat." Silverbolt stated promptly. "I don't even know why Optimus keeps him around..." The wolf-eagle hybrid sighed. He sounded irritated. Cheetor was a little distraught that he was angered with her.

"...Your right. Now where were we~?" Cheetor shook her helm in order to hopefully end what she could here. And lucky it worked. She did not need to here that. She was young, but she could probability guess what a couple of sounds were. She closed the door and slide down it. She wanted to curl up and die at this point. She couldn't tell what was real, and what was just her head. She was finally snapping wasn't she? Perhaps this was her punishments for all the stupid stuff she did when she was younger. Primus must really hate her.

Knock Knock.

"Cheetor are you in there?" Optimus. It had to be. She could tell his voice from anyone else's in the universe. His voice had a warmth, and genuine feeling. And it have the sound of actual care in it. Something she didn't get from many people.

She quickly go up and opened the door for her leader. True he couldn't come in because of his massive size. But not facing him was a sigh of complete and utter disrespect. "Yes sir?" She looked up at him.

"At ease, I just came to check up on you. Are you okay? That creature trashed your room." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"O-oh yeah. It fine. I was just cleaning up when..." She hadn't meant to go that far.

"When?" He added a slight pressure to that comment. He could tell something was up. She had to come up with some kind of cover.

" ... When I found a picture of you and me a couple years ago. It made me wonder, what happen? I was so young, so wide-eyed at the big world around me. So eager to prove my stuff, ready for a fight. Wanting to live my life to the fullest, while I was still young. And now, this war has ruined me in so many ways. I could care less if I died. I don't even think I'm going to make it off this planet alive." She chuckled. There was truth in that. She was telling him way was bothering her in a way. "I'm going to died on a mission on of these days, probably alone in a cave somewhere. And I'll look back and realized, my life was such a waste. I didn't live in the way, that I wanted to make me feel alive. I wanted to see the universe, know what was out there. I wanted to fall in love. Find someone who I could love, and know they love me back in the same way. I wanted to let my spark loose, and experience the thrills of life before I'd be forced into the reality of the world. I'd understand in that cave, or on that rocky ground, that the prime of my life, my biggest growing was war. That I was forced to grow up because of war... Then I take my final breath, restless in soul and mind. Ever wishing for it to be different. So I guess when I saw that picture, I wanted to know. Where did the time go?" She sighed.

Primal took some time responding to that one.

"... Cheetor, I sorry that you were forced into this. I forgot most days that by-law you are still just a sparkling." He muttered, refusing to look at her. Instead he looked deep into the darkness of the cave. "I wish I could take it all back and give you the world the way a person of your age should begin to see it. You shouldn't of been show it like this. It probably ruin you, yes. But I think, it made you stronger. Good night Cheetor. I hope you do find your peace." And with that he started to walk off to his berthroom. She looked at he's retreating form.

"...Goodnight Optimus." And with that she closed her door, finished cleaning up and forced her processor into a dreamless recharge.

* * *

"Cheetor, would you mind helping me for a bit?" Rhinox asked gently from his station as the cat walked by. She looked at the CMO.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." She answered. She was a bit on edge. After the past couple of nights, she was shaken up to say the least. What if she changed into that beast any moment? What if the team had diagnosis test done? What if she didn't show up to meet Megatron? What would happen to her? The team? They had enough to worry about with trying to win a war that literally meant the future and past of multiple races? No, she wouldn't add an unnecessary burden. She'd control herself.

"I'm trying to expand the long range scanners, so can you help code a few of these for me? And also whenever you have the time can you spread these out over the long range areas?" A perfect opportunity. Of course she'd help. Not only would she be able to program those scanners not to read her signal when she headed out there. But she'd be able to make an excuse to leave to go meet with Megatron. It was like Primus was trying to help her after he screwed up her life.

"Sure thing, Big guy." She happily announced, like there was not a care in the world. "How many do you need programmed?" She asked hoping to get her hot little paws on the machinery. Rhinox handed her about ten. They were rather small, but they made them harder for detection if the Predacons ever looked to take them out.

"Only these ones. I can handle the rest." He said ever so trustingly. Stupid prey. Wait what? No he wasn't stupid, Rhinox was most kindsparked bot she'd ever known. Also, by no circumstances was he prey! She would not be the one to take advantage of him. "Do you know the basic long range signal coding frequencies?" He ask as if he was talking to a sparkling! Her a mere child! How dare he...

"Of course silly, who doesn't know how to program long range scanners?" She replied in a teasing voice, as if she was not enraged that he's simply thought of her as a weak child. "They taught us how to do that in secondary education!" She gently took the precious scanners from him. Oh, how she was anything but a weak child.

In Cheetor's room.

Cheetor was reminiscing on her teammates. What made them think of her so lowly? She knew the answer easily, but still. It bothered her. Why was the youngest always thought to be ignorant? She was taught a bunch of stories when she was a child. The Legend of Primera was her absolute favorite.

(Here's the summary of the Legend of Primera, if enough of you want, you can create the story yourself, or have me make a full story)

Primera was the daughter of two simple farmers. She was raised in poor circumstances, had little nutrition and was often hungry. Her creators barely had enough to get them all by as it was. Then one day, a group of bandits known as the CirconBolts came to the area she had lived. They started demanding protection money from every single household in the cluster of homes. When the rogues bandits came to her home, her creators pleaded that they had nothing to give but instead could offer food to the group in order to leave their precious family alone, the bandits refused. Her creators had hid Primera before the CirconBolts came to their home. They told her not to come out of her hiding spot until they got her or until the sun shone of a new morning. The bandits had shot her creators in the spark. Her first instinct was to run out of her hiding spot to mourn their death, but she stopped herself. She's be killed as well. Then who'd stopped them? Then who'd have her creators revenge. She silently cried until sun rise. She quietly slipped from her hiding place to find her creators dead on the floor. She placed them in their berths and wished them a sweet recharge. Before she left her creators berth room she whispered them a promise, She'd find a way to make the CirconBolts pay, she'd return the favor. With that she vanished from the house and made her way to the bigger cities. She begin stealing to survive, then when she deemed herself old enough, she began taking on small assassination jobs. Each one become bigger than the last, til Primera herself was a full-on killing machine. Finally, after a few years of killing, she sought out the CirconBolts. She joined their ranks and worked herself up. She in fact had made herself so well respected that they gave she a history of the organization. She asked many questions, like who had been in towns of certain Dept collections as they called it. She found who was in her town, and she found them within the week of her history lesson. Their helms were found at the steps of the CirconBolts main headquarters. With it was a note attached, "What goes around, comes around." Primera returned to her family's farm and enjoyed the company of her happy family's memories there.

Yes it was a bit of a gruesome story to tale sparklings, but the main theme of the Legend of Primera was you don't rush into things head first. Sometimes when you want something, it might take you time to get it. That you must have a master plan to obtain your goals, as Primera did. She wanted revenge and it took years, but she got exactly what she wanted. And what Cheetor wanted respect, and to figure out what was it that was teaming inside her. She just had to be patience that was all.

She had to begin planning for her meeting with Megaturd. She'd get her way, just you wait.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading so far, Stang out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to a comment I've found a great way to go in Chapter Four of Cheetor's Secret. Thank you FrostHunter for the review and idea.**

* * *

Cheetor took her time planning to slip out of the base. Her first concern was exiting her room undetected. After her little adventure with the 'Creature' she overheard Optimus telling the others to watch her a little closer. She also heard them open the door to her room ever mega-cycle to her room when they thought she was in deep recharge. Her first goal was to wait half a Mega-cycle after they thought she was in recharge. They she placed a hologram programmed to moved after her last night recharging patterned. Next was her getting out of the dorms of berthroom. Rattrap was on monitor duty again so she shouldn't have to waste energy being quiet around his room. Rhinox was a deep recharger, but often stayed up late, he was a Rhino so he felt ground vibrations, his hearing wasn't the best though. She couldn't take the chance of his recharging and need to step lightly around his room. BA and Silverbolt's room. Spider's senses of hearing are poor, but BA is likely to leave some silk string outside their room to feel if a guest is coming. SilverBolt was part wolf so his hearing would be exceptional. Cheetor would need to either stay close to the ground and try to spot any silk strings and step over them. The only problem is that would take a large amount of time. Or leap over their section of hallway and risk hitting the ground too hard and letting SilverBolt know someone's outside their room. DepthCharge was outside on sentry duty. Optimus was sleeping of the other side of the base, so he shouldn't be a problem. As a precaution, if anyone caught her, she had a bag full of the long range scanner Rhinox gave her earlier. She would claim the best time to set up something meant to be incognito is during the night when no one will be out to spot her. Once Cheetor is past the barracks, she'll sneak out her own little back way. It'll come off to a little side patch of the base but effective none the less.

She finished counting off the clicks to reach half a mega-cycle. She quiet got off her berth and set a hologram projector up on the other side of the room, neatly beside her desk so if anyone was to peer in from the entryway, they would not see the projector. She filled her bag with the long range scan and transformer into her beast mode. She slung the bag across her shoulder.

"Okay, do or die time. Let's do it." She told herself as she quietly opened the door. She let her head barely come out, checking both ways for incoming maximals. 'No one seems to be out at the moment. Good' She thought as she let the rest of her body come out of the room. She continued to check behind her as she made her way down the hallway. She past Rhinox's room with light feet, not really caring if their were not creaks, he wouldn't hear them. She tread past Rattrap's room with ease. She came upon the shared room of Blackarachnia and SliverBolt. She checked her internal clock. 20:45. She needed to be outta here in 15 cycles. Since is was a long range area, it would take her at least a mega-cycle to get there even at her top speed. It should take less then 5 cycles once she was pass the duo's shared room. She could afforded the time.

Cheetor lowed herself to the ground. She began looking for any forms of silk leading outside the pair's room. She spotted a few strand in front of her, invisible should she even raise herself an inch from where she was. She careful work herself over the strands, she was right in front of the room now and it already took seven cycles. She needed to get moving. She carefully took longer step, placing each paw exactly where the strands had left an open place. BA must of been wary when she was placing the strands, for there was very few places large enough for her paw to be.

She check her clock again, scrap, only 2 minutes left if she was going to be on time. With situations like this, she couldn't afford upsetting the enemy and be late. She bounded down the rocky slope in the base to reach a small concealed corner in the back. Her escape route. She nudged a boulder out of her way and she crawled through the dark tunnel. A dark blue light reached her paws in moments of crawling. She was almost to the hole she dug out weeks ago. She felt her claws grabbed solid rock, she was out.

She reached her destination right on time. It spooked here where the Predicon leader decided to meet. It had a single dead tree in the middle. Scraped parts all around on the ground, and signs of a scuffle from a few days ago. The terrain was high and rocky.

"Where am I?" She muttered. She heard a few pebbles being shuffled around. She quickly faced that direction with a low growl.

"You don't remember?" A raspy, uneven voice asked her. A body emerged from the shadows.

"Di-dinobot?" Cheetor asked without thinking, "Where's megatron? I thought he wanted to meet with me." The cat asked as the backed away from the taller robot.

"Megatron is quite the coward." The reptile asked "He has no honor, sending a soldier for his own meeting." Dinobot sounded angry. But at what? Che couldn't figure this out, Dinobot 2 had no emotions, just a petty mind soldier.

"Well, want did Megatron want from me?" She asked with faux confidence, pretending that this meeting wasn't scaring the pit out of her. "What infomation does he have on me?"

"Here, he had be come so he could have a recording you... Cat." The raptor laid a device on the ground, a hologram of the dreaded T-rex popped up. He was wearing a signature smirk.

"Ah, we meet again Cheetor. Do you see this place, the remnants of your doing believe it or not. I doubt you remember your workings. The Transmetal Driver was sure to cause some conflicts in your inner mechanics." The purple bot spoke.

'I did this? Conflicts? Was that what that system report meant? This is freaky' Che thought as Megatron stated in a knowing voice.

"You see, I believe your body is now at conflict with itself. But I'm not here to tell you what going on, oh no...You're going to help me. You're going to become a Predacon. At least internally." He smirked at her.

"And why would I do that?" She angrily bit back at him. He only smiled wider.

"I can only imagine that you would say something like, I'm not going to do this, or your face of shock. But believe me when I say we will be able to make you turn." Cheetor forgot this is only a recording. "I know how to trigger you transformation, I can practically flip a switch and you'll go feral again. Let's say you don't go along with me, hmm? Well, During our next battle, which I will happily make tomorrow, and I will flip this so-called switch in the heat of the battle. Your teammates will get to see you as the monster that you are. They will drive you out of their home, and most likey hunt you down as a threat to Maximals" He grinned like a crazy bot. "Of course, there's not much I can use you for after that. So, I will give you an option. You can join the predacons and I shall help your body stop fighting itself. Or you can be my spy for the Predacon. Whichever you choose dear cat. Oh, and be a dear and let Dinobot know, I'd hate to have you chose being my spy and going there and starting a battle unnecessarily. Until we meet again, Maximal, or should I say, Predacon! Mwahahaha!" The screen paused as Megatron was laugh.

"I'll pause it here...unless you'd prefer..Megatron laughing at your..Misfortune." Dinobot glared at her.

"uhh?" Cheetor mind began to become fuzzy. Her thoughts ran together. It began to get really hot. Her heat, no. No. NO. What was she going to do? Well, maybe a five cycle nap right here sounded good. She couldn't, not with Dinobot right there. Yet the deepness of thought engulfed her. She had to...She passed out.

Cheetor awoke with a start.

"Oh no, oh no..." Began muttering to herself, Megajerk knew how to trigger her transformation. This was bad, really bad.

"Why did you... pass out?" A voice in her ear made her jerk back in fear.

"Ahh! Dinobot!" She wheeled away from him. Her spark pounding heavily against her chamber. "Why are you here! What do you want from me!" She noticed their surrounding. A cave, not small, but by no means large. It was filled with lush, soft plants, the dry grasses of the Sahara, and the dead corpses of creatures. She felt a liquid running between her legs. Cheetor immediately sat down.

"You did not answer my question, tch." He simply tsk. She watched him stalk closer.

"I see no reason to answer." She clenched her teeth, Frag this processor-ache. It was back and it brought its family.

"I see no sport.. in conquering enemies.. during their heat..." He let the words hang in the air as he examined his razor sharp claws.

"H-h-how di-did you know?" Cheetor asked flabbergasted. She looked at him, her eye full of fear. She needed to kill him, he knew too much.

"Killing me won't be easy." He replied, how did he read her thoughts.

"You and I... We are similar...Changed, born by that thing...Transmetal driver. It is evil, a thing of the Voks..." Dinobot looked at her. He red eyes gleaming with danger. "We are not like the rest, I can sense it. We are by far more...primal than the others...Can you sense it?" She didn't move, what was he getting at? "I've been having these... memories, I was part of your team no? I remember when this creature, this raptor was alive, I feel it inside me, It is scared, it's been wronged, and it wants blood... Is this similar to you?" She nodded for some odd reason. She could almost, feel his pain. It was like she could feel his, loneness. Wait Dinobot was lonely?

"I think, because of the driver, we are connected somehow." Cheetor told him. He looked down at her.

"Looky, looky, the cat is finally understanding something." He growled. She growled back.

"Listen freakbot, I don't like you as much as you don't like me. But what's going on then huh? Why is my body acting this way?" She stopped talking like a mech, there was no need to. Dinobot already knew her secret.

"I don't know much, but we don't have a lot of time. Megatron will be expecting me soon, and so will your own pack... All I have understood so far is that we are more beast then Cybertronian...Practically animals with weapons...Megatron seems to know the most information about the Transmetal driver and how it affect you and I...We can talk more in three days time, meet me hear again, I will try to figure more out." He trudged over to the group of carcasses, he locked one his jaws and brought it over to her.

"Eat this, it will help with the beast side of you and reduce the heat" He began to take his leave. "I'll tell Megatron you choose spy" The dawn of the new day radiating off him, as he looked back to her.

"Wait!" The cheetah ran beside him, "Why are you helping me? We are swore enemies." She hardened her gaze at him. He looked down at her.

"You already know." The saurian answered as he started running to what Cheetor could guess was the direction to which the Predacon base laid. She tried to find the reason, trying to go back to where she felt his loneliness, but she couldn't find a trace of loneliness, instead she found a warmish feeling of having someone like her. A fellow monster. Perhaps, Dinobot didn't want to be the only monster on this planet. He knew many thing that she did not, but that's what made her a predator.

She was going to hunt him down, and she was going to get her answers.

* * *

 **So glad I finished that chapter. Tell me if you wanted anything to happen!**

 **Stang Out!**


End file.
